Love can make you and break you
by YaoiSasuNaruFreak
Summary: ATTENTION! I wont be able to update for a while due to my laptop being broken. Sorry.


**_Summary ~ Naruto Uzumaki is in love with his best friend Sasuke Uchiha and he would do anything to get with him, the only problem is that Sasuke is dating the school cheer leader captain Sakura Haruno. But when Sasuke suddenly dumps Sakura will Naruto still have a chance to get together with him or will he be forever stuck in the friend zone?_**

_**Warning ~ Yaoi (Boy/Boy) Bad language, cutting, and sexual themes (Not until later.)**_

**_Declaimer ~ I don't own Naruto, if I did I would have made Sasuke and Naruto get together already. _**

**_A/N: Yeah I know another story. I got bored and this story popped up into my brain so I decided to write about it. This is based on my relation with my best friend. I'm madly in love with him, but he's dating some other girl who is a total bitch to me so yeah, this is probably where I got this idea from Lol. Anyway I hope you enjoy this, sorry for the short chapter, I was kind of out of idea's by the end so yeah…but don't worry I'll probably make the second chapter by tonight or tomorrow._**

* * *

_**Chapter 1 ~**_

To all who is reading this I want to introduce myself, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, I'm seventeen years old and I go to Konoha high school. I have short spikey golden yellow hair that is almost as bright as the sun and blue eyes that are almost as deep as the ocean. I have weird three cat like whiskers on both of my cheeks, making a lot of people tease me and call me a cat or fox face.

Anyway

I'm here to explain to you all about my…problems in school. Well they're really not problems, but I think that you'll know what I mean.

First of all I am in love with my best friend. No not that kind of love for normal best friends but in love, like head over heels in love. A lot of you are probably thinking 'Why is that a problem?' Or 'Aw that's so sweet.' Well let me tell you, it is a problem and it isn't sweet! You see, my best friends just so happens to be a guy, the same gender as me, and he is already dating somebody else! And for the worst of it all the love of my life is none other than Sasuke Uchiha! The heart throb and football captain of the football team!

He isn't gay nor does he think about me in that way! I wish he did though but...

He would never think of me like that because he only thinks of me as a friend…or a brother like figure. Ugh! Why does my life have to suck? Why did I have to fall in love with him of all people? Why me? Why him? Gah!

Well I should go, I only have like two minutes before Sasuke comes over with Sakura to pick me up for school, ugh the torture, wish me luck.

* * *

I closed my lap top, putting it on sleep mode like I always did before I got up out of my desk chair and walked over to my bed where my bag laid along with my uniform jacket. Yeah we have uniforms to wear in Konoha high. The girls have to wear a white polo shirt with a green tie and a green short skirt. Knee high white socks and white shoes. The guys has to wear a black polo shirt with a black button up jacket over it, a red tie, a pair of black dress pants, and black shoes.

I really don't mind the uniform it is just annoying when the student's take advantage of it. Like the girls pull their shirts up so it shows their ass, and they unbutton their shirts shoe they could show off their breast. It's disgusting, thank god that I'm into them because if I were I would probably go insane. At least we guys aren't like that. We only unbutton our shirts by like two buttons and that's it, while the girls practically unbutton the whole damn shirt.

Once I got to my bed I picked up my bag and swung it over my shoulder and did the same with my jacket. I then walked over to my bed room door and walked out, closing the door behind me. I walked down the hallway and down the stairs that led into my living room.

If you're wondering, I live alone. My parents were murdered in a mall shooting when I was ten years old, I was taken in by Sasuke's family but I left when I turned fifteen, since then I lived by myself in this small house of mine. It's actually a nice place if you think about it. Sure it's small, but it's meant to be only for one person. It has one master bed room that I am using, a small bathroom downstairs that is off from the kitchen, a decent sized kitchen and an original sized living room. I have a basement and attic, but I'm too much of an coward to go check them out, I'm terrified of the dark.

A few minutes after I got down into the living room there was a knock at my front door, signaling that Sasuke and Sakura was now here. I frowned slightly. I wanted to spend some alone time with Sasuke, But I never could anymore because of Sakura. She's so clingy. She's like a leech; she never comes off from you. With a small sigh I walked over to the door and unlocked it. I opened the door to only be greeted by the sight of Sasuke and Sakura making out.

I wanted to throw up on the spot.

"Ahem." I cleared my throat causing them to draw apart. Sakura glared at me darkly, she hated me when I interrupt them, but I don't give a damn, I hate her. Sasuke stared at me blankly, not really caring that I caught them in the act, it actually kind of pissed me off, but I said nothing about it.

I gave them one of my fake cheery smiles like I always do before I walked out onto the porch and closed the door behind me.

"Morning Sasuke, morning Sakura." I said.

"Morning." Sasuke muttered a soft reply, Hm odd; usually he calls me a dobe…maybe he's in a bad mood or something.

"Morning." Sakura answered dryly. Heh bitch.

"Well why are we standing here like a bunch of idiots? Let's get going before we're late for school!" I said in my dumb cheery voice, when actually on the inside I'm broken due to seeing them making out just a few moments ago. I practiced to hide my true emotions under this stupid mask of mine.

Sasuke gave me a small smirk. "Hn, dobe." He said before he turned and walked down the porch stairs. Sakura gave me one of those glares that said. 'Stay away from him or else' Ha you wish bitch, I saw him first…he's mine.

I walked off the porch, purposely bumping my shoulder into Sakura's rather harshly causing her to stumble forward slightly with a gasp. I inwardly smirked by that as I made my way over to Sasuke's car. I climbed into the passenger seat before Sakura could, causing her to grumble about me being some kind of man whore or man stealer. Whatever you say pinky at least I'm not some kind of bitch who uses people for money and sex.

Wait…

Did they?

No Sasuke isn't like that, Sasuke wouldn't have sex unless he really wanted to…and he would tell me if he did…would he?

Oh god now my stomach hurts by just thinking about it. Dear kami please tell me that they didn't go that far.

Sasuke started the car and made his way toward the school, the drive was rather quiet. I usually hate the silence but right now I really didn't mind due to my stomach ache and due to me being in my own thoughts. Soon we got to the school. Sasuke pulled up into the school's parking lot and before Sasuke or Sakura could get out I practically flew out of the car.

"Well thanks for the ride teme, see you in math class, bye bi-I mean Sakura!" I said quickly before I rushed off toward the school's doors. Crap I nearly called Sakura a bitch in front of Sasuke, hopeful he didn't notice my slip up. If he does…fuck.

The reason why I rushed off so fast was because I didn't want to stay there any second longer with them. I hate being there when Sasuke and Sakura are together. It just hurts me too much. I hate the way Sasuke holds Sakura, I hate the way Sasuke kisses her cheek while they walk…I hate everything about them. It's not fair I was with Sasuke first, that bitch has no right to get involve into our lives! But I guess it was Sasuke's choice to ask her out.

I just can't help feeling depressed and hurt…I mean I am madly in love with my best friend after all.

* * *

**_A/N: Hope you enjoyed, this was short I know. I'll make more soon I promise. Sorry for any errors._**

**_Please review and tell me how you liked it and tell me if I should continue this story._**


End file.
